Kuroha's true history
by Jomarf
Summary: kuroha is strange, every soul is afraid of him... but does they think is a soul inside him or a sad history?Does he love somebody in this place? Or he know somebody that he haven't wanna kill yet? Kuroha is a snake in Konoha's body but his memories had affect him a lot and this feeling is getting huge when he falls in love with Ayano he discover he's turning to other person...
1. remind of what we are

_hello there! I had been working in this almost three days and is perfect to start this fanfiction in Haruka's life ;) ok let's start people ( sorry for my bad inglish I don't speak English or write like a native american )enjoy!_

_Ayano x kuroha story and of course haruka x takane too ( kidoxkano , shintaroxtakane , maryxseto) I now sounds strange but give them a opportunity_

* * *

><p>"Takane thanks to you everybody is talking about us," I told her smiling at her trying to not say something stupid (again)"some pretty girls told me .."<p>

"just shut up , they know I am a winner they don't care about our work," she told me "stupid bastard people"

"sorry ... Takane but I'm happy with our new friends and...I'm sorry," I told her trying not to cry , or to shout at her I never do that type of stuff but she just... makes me feel strange ,like if she can make my sickness to go away forever ...it's a strange feeling " Why you cannot be like Ayano ?she always smile to everybody and never use the word bastard"

"Hakura," she started shouting " YOU KNOW I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF I'M SORRY."

" Takane it was just a question you don't need to shout," I told her smiling at her " you're perfect this way."

And then she smile and the world stop for a moment Takane is always angry or sad but right now she is smiling and it's not like Ayano's smile is more deep ... is a happier smile and if she smile all the time ( like Ayano ) this smile will not be that happy ...I think I love Takane ... strange feeling huh? we continue eating in silence.

" Takane you want to come with me to eat barbacue?!," I asked smiling, she looked at me blushing "Why you're always blushing?!"

" em... y-yes I... I would like to!," she said blushing more " kya don't ask t-that type of s-stuff, everbody is looking at us"

"really? great ! Takane you look great that's why everybody is looking at you," I said in a loud voice ,in fact everybody in the cafeteria was looking at us even Shintaro and Ayano I really felt uncomfortable we're sick but not blind " Ayano and Shintaro can come if you want to-*"

"of course!" it was Ayano's voice at the other corner of the cafeteria " then of school?"

" yep ," I answer her "Shintaro-*?"

" yes I will go with you and the tsundere ." he answer

" HEY ! TO WHO YOU CALL TSUNDERE ?" Takane shout.

" to who you think?" he answer in loud voice

" I WILL KICK YOU IN YOU FACE " Takane said eating " of course then of school "

" thank you guys!," I told them shouting so they can hear becouse they're in the other corner of the cafeteria "see you later"

before Ayano answer we went out of the cafeteria and we start talking in the hallway oh-yes!

" Takane and Haruka," our teacher came running with two bottles of grape juice "hello."

" really? you came until the hallway to give us this!" Takane said "uff.."

" oh god! looks delicious!, " I said with a big smile in my face " is for us? please say yes!"

" yes , Haruka is a price for winning ," he told me " and Takane is organic juice ."

"give me ! give me! give me! " I told him smiling and jumping ( a little ) " teacher! what are you waiting ? "

"no thank you give both to Haruka is just juice. " Takane said

"yes thanks Takane!"I think.

" sorry Takane but I cannot give both to Haruka" our teacher said " drink it ."

" em ... ok only because I don't like to waste drinks ," she said drinking the juice " it's great I mean the juice"

" enjoy ," said our teacher smiling at us "enjoy children"

Our teacher is a great person he is a little dump ( like me ) but always is helping us and he is Ayano's father ... yeah it's a little strange but you get used to it but Takane think that he's a idiot but he's just sad and sadness make you do stuff you're afraid of.


	2. Azami

_help! please there's a sexy Len-kun in this history cover go away only for this!_

_Len : it's not my fault is your fault!_

_me: OMG your voice is so ... NASAL and SEXY_

_Kuroha : Jo can we continue this history please ?_

_me : NO! Len is sexy and he can stay in this history like forever!_

_Len : ..._

_Kuroha : ..._

_me: Len now it's your history Kuroha is dark but you're SEXY._

_Kuroha: -kills Jomarf-_

_Len: -laughs-_

_me : ok ... ok ...OK! LET'S START_

_Len: -sight- please if you now how to change the history cover please share the information with Jomarf._

* * *

><p>sky and stars start to appear in the sky while we enter in the classroom the teacher is very glad today and he told us we can do what we want , and then he went away only Takane and me ... I'M GLAD TODAY!<p>

"Haruka sorry you know ... becouse we didn't went to buy barbacue." she told me

"yes ... my doctor told me I can't go out of the school until my parents come that's strange," I said her smiling "but we are together today and I'm not dead today plus summer is starting ,today is 14 right? "

" um... YES ," she answer me " um... I'm bore ... I will sleep a little Haruka can I ?"

"Of course Takane," I told her , smiling "sleep."

I stay awake a little playing the game I made for Takane waiting and asking if my parents are coming ,then I saw a women in black in front of me and the world turn black...I just remembered the women smile and how she take my hand... her eyes were red...

"Haruka ...HARUKA!" it was my sister voice but sound far away "Haruka ... please..."

And minutes later my eyes open a little and I saw my sister taking my hand and crying I didn't know what happen but some minutes later I found , I was in a hospital again.

" Takane...She is ok?" I ask in a bad mood.

"Who is Takane?," she ask sobbing.

I sight , my sister and I hate each other ,people say it's kids stuff but we really hate each other , she used to broke my toys , she used to make jokes about me , she used to hide my scrapbook , and one day she kick me and with ... t-this em... the point is I finish in a hospital ... I really hate her and she stole my old friends.

" nobody " I answer her , smiling.

" Are you ok?" she ask me crying again.

"just in a hospital but we are together today and I'm not dead today plus summer is starting ,today is 14 right? " I answer her , smiling a little , I told the same to Takane the only person who really cares about me.

" yeah today is 14 " she answer me .

" perfect now go away " I say in a good mood.

" wait , I need to tell you something" she told me, glaring that's my real sister "I...I take some of your medicine"

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY ? MAYBE THAT'S WHY I'M IN BED! BECAUSE YOUR FAULT" I shout not to her more to myself.

"I really need the medicine " she said , shouting at me.

"for who?" I ask looking my scrapbook again... again I'm in the hospital for her.

"for my boyfriend he smoke and..." I didn't pay attencion , I was too sad.

"sorry I really need the medicine "she said " sorry..."

" medicine...is just medicine...," I said lost , I just found why ... drugs "just go away ...please."

" Dad and Mom are coming...," she said "if you tell them I will ...em ...destroy your scrapbook"

The drug invite me to sleep but I didn't want to , for a moment ,I see the women again I know her ... Azami ...then the drugs win me and I sleep.

"Haruka the tsundere is going for your stuff" who is? "Haruka"

" leave him alone please ," another voice said "don't pay attention to Shintaro he is just silly"

" silly me? silly you with your smile ." the other voice answered.

when I open my eyes I saw two guys smiling one boy , one girl .

"oh you're awake " the girl said smiling " maybe right now you're a bit confused"

"no , I'm not confused " I told her , smiling"I'm just here for my sister"

" really ? if you're not confused , What's my name? " the guy said

"em ... Shintaro" I answer

" and mine?" the girl said smiling.

"I don't know...," I answer " Azami "

the girl look at me with a strange face and then she didn't look happy , she open her mouth but then she closed , she was pale.

"sorry I confuse my bad " I said ,smiling" you're Ayano right?

" yes my name is Ayano, " she answer smiling again "sorry is becouse I know someone name Azami. "

" really me too." I answer , smiling.

" ok enough smiles you're making me kind of nervous" Shintaro said , glaring.

" Haruka see you tomorrow, " Ayano told me smiling "I need to make dinner today"

" good bye Ayano and Shintaro " I answer , smiling again.

Then of that I saw the teacher smiling to me and then the world turn black but was someone with me was Azami.


	3. open the eyes

_nothing to say so let's start_

* * *

><p>"Azami" I said to her.<p>

"you know me , kid ," she look surprised.

" you used to be in some dreams" I told her

"about what? " she asked a little sad.

"about you" I answer her.

" your destiny will be in hands of this question," she said her eyes were red "you can't lie or your destiny will be worst than if you answer incorrectly"

"Azami I'm really scare" I said to her , smiling.

" me too I'm always scare " she answer , smiling sadly.

" that's sad " I said .

" Do you think everyone can be happy in this world? " she ask me , that's the question! looks kind of easy because I know the answer "I mean if there's a way to make their wishes make true ..."

"yes , with strenght" I answer.

She look at me a sad smile appear on her face and I got really scare what happen if the answer was incorrect I would dissapear and Takane will stay alone with ... other person!

"that's your answer, kid?" she ask me

"yes ... I mean strenght will make me happy " I answer

" kid ..." her eyes turn like snakes eyes " live with strenght "

"You will give me , strenght!?" I said with a little smile.

" yes but no memories , not friends, no real happiness, " she said smiling more "no Haruka."

" no... no Azami " I started shouting "Azami , NO THIS WAY "

but it was too late the snakes start to move in my way and the dark place turn red and Azami start to say strange words and then I see a guy that I had made in my scrapbook.

" snakes come to me ,make this kid wish get life , make this kid life with his wish " Azami said .

" Azami please ! give me a opportunity please give me my memories please" I started criying " please...Takane don't dissapear please I want to see you again ... Takane"

" two lifes, " Azami said "two ways"

"Azami," I said crying " give me a life with Takane"

Then I open my eyes and a grown-up with glasses smile at me

"you're ready Konoha" he said

"creator" I answer.


	4. Konoha's state of world

the world turn black ...my body felt cold ,when I open the eyes , everything was gray

Why I was there?

I try to remember...

_snakes..._

_fate..._

_she..._

_her smile..._

I open my eyes again , and my hand reach a crystal maybe I can get out pulling the crystal ... or maybe not...

_get out..._

I touch the crystal .

_break..._

the crystal breaks and I smile , the water that was trapped start getting out like a blast , I try to stand up but I finish falling down in the cold water again... when I finally stand up I find some clothes to wear .

" fits me well " I said smiling.

" yes... " a girl's voice...

* * *

><p>" Let's get some fun master " Ene said making a strange dance " here is boring "<p>

"um NO I'm working " I answer her looking at my computer " go to the internet and have fun there"

" master you're not working " Ene said looking at some files " you're hearing Miku Hatsune, again "

" that's work , Ene " I shout at her " go away"

"I can sing better than her " she said . " lalalalalalalalalalalalala!"

" arg kill me god please " I beg " please ... make Ene go away"

" hey stop that , master ! " she said with an angry face "I'm Ene the diva"

" yeah... who cares" I tell her smiling a little.

"oh master! look at this " she said showing me a virus file "kill the bee and get a free phone "

"great " I answer " now let master look at Miku new song please"

" wait " she said and then she touch the bee

"NO" I shout is a virus , I try stand up kicking my _coke_ that fall down in the keyboard

"oh " Ene said smiling "I guess we'll go to buy a new keyboard for master

"shit" I said.


End file.
